Wild Boy And The Koshimae
by SEISKINK
Summary: Echizen, irked with his new nickname and the image that came with him, decided that the one who had initiated both will pay dearly. [EchizenxTooyama friendship]


Wild Boy And The Koshimae 

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei, not me.

Echizen could bear it no longer. He had various nicknames, Prince, super freshman, ochibi, etc, which were fine titles he could tolerate and feel somewhat proud of, though he did not particularly like being labeled.

However, being called Koshimae by who they call the other super freshmen, simply irritated him to no end. It was not exactly a blatant insult, like 'bastard' or 'asshole', but he could never refrain his blood from boiling whenever that runt of a Tooyama referred to him using that.

He sighed, taking the last sip of his ponta and decided to think up definite reasons to support his argument. It seemed hypocritical but, he despised those who merely debated with, " You suck and I win." It was cowardly and he had proved time and time again that he was better than that, thank you very much.

Not long after, he produced a list of his points.

One, it was embarassing. Period.

Two, it made him look stupid. Hell, it made both of them look stupid. Maybe that Kyuushu boy had little grasp on common sense or something. Which sane person in the world would name their kid Koshimae, anyway? How he derived to the thought was most likely due to all his misjudgements on the adversary's description. Yes, a beast with multiple arms, three eyes and other whatnots, could be a Koshimae.

But certainly not Echizen Ryoma, who was definitely very disturbed of the latter's way off version of him. The first time he heard of it was also the start of his nightmares being genetically fused with Karupin.

Thirdly, Echizen was curious on who in the end was better, he or Tooyama, and the only way to do that was to, duh, fight it out in the courts again. Now to do that, he had to want to see his opponent, which he did not everytime the Koshimae came up, regardless of his drive to play tennis. He liked the game, but did not like it to the extent to get excited just for the prospect of playing it. He could still go against Tooyama, but the nickname would continue to be a total hindrance and distraction.

Maybe he could bandage his hand and fool that gullible idiot that venom was oozing out of his arm, like what his captain did to discipline him? No, that would be lame.

Furthermore, there was the possibility that Tooyama would be convinced that there's a whole specie of men with venom-filled arms and would not dare to step out of his house. That would not do, Echizen needed his fair share of challenges.

Before he could proceed with weighing his other options, a dreaded voice broke his train of thoughts and caused him to choke on his ponta that he had been gurgling in his mouth all along.

* * *

" Koshimae!"

Eww. Eww. Eww.

" What?" Echizen snapped in between violent coughs.

" Jeez, no need to get so worked up," Tooyama said, attempting to help him by patting him on the back hard. " Just wanted to see what you're up to."

Echizen winced at his touched and instantly edged away. " Could you stop calling me that?" He made a direct, firm request.

" Call you what?" Tooyama queried, thinking hard. No, he had never used vulgarities on Koshimae before, nor had he verbally bitchslapped him.

Echizen could practically feel his sanity decreasing rapidly. " Koshimae, what else?"

" But why?" Tooyama asked, as if playing innocent. " Koshimae will be koshimae."

" No matter what I say, you won't give in, will you?" Echizen retorted sarcastically.

" Will you?" Tooyama asked back.

" Tooyama, that was a rhetorical question." Echizen rolled his eyes. He might as well give up on this attempt and have another go on a day when he had an extra supply of stamina.

" Aww, no need to be so grumpy," Tooyama chirped and reached out to pat him on the head. Actually patted him on the head, moreover with his cap off.

Now that, was definitely the last straw. His blood pressure rising, Echizen tried to stay calm as he turned away and pulled on his tradewark white cap. He tilted it downwards, covering his face, flushed in embarassment. " Just. Stop. Calling me that."

" Now you've got to really start cooling down," Tooyama babbled, oblivious to Echizen's irritation. " It's no good playing a match when you're angry, Koshimae."

Knowing better then to dramatically tear his hair in public, Echizen suppressed his emotion, scoffed and stalked off at a fast rate. That jungle boy would certainly pay, one way or another. Though there was currently no other opportunity to make him succumb to his superior angry tennis, Echizen had other schemes up his sleeve.

_Oh yes he had. _

* * *

The next day, Echizen hid himself will behind in a bush near the entrance. It was lowly and underhanded to ambush Tooyama in his getup, but that boy just had to comprehend his terror to stop imposing it. Only for this time, Echizen had dressed as a Koshimae, exactly how Tooyama had envisioned him to be.

He waited patiently and moments later, felt a tap on his shoulder, motioning him to turn around. He did so and speak of the devil, he found himself face to face with who he wanted to cross paths with.

Tooyama had somehow speculated Echizen's actions through supernatural means and done the same thing, save that he had donned a bright red lion dance costume from who knows where.

Echizen blinked and was shaken out of his stupor when Tooyama took it off, revealing his face. " Surprise, Koshimae," He said with a grin.

But this time, Echizen had also came prepared. In his trademark calm demeanor, he smirked and flicked Tooyama on his forehead, before using the catch line his opponents remembered him by.

" You still have lots more to work on."

* * *

First POT fic I want to post. Expect more in future and remember that I am in favour of the geekiness XD 


End file.
